


Love's Sharp Claws

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even fluffy kittens have claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Sharp Claws

**Title:** Love's Sharp Claws  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 326  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Even fluffy kittens have claws.  
 **Warnings:** As one of my writing group said last night, "If this were any fluffier, it would float away." :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/) prompt: make [](http://torina-archelda.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torina_archelda**](http://torina-archelda.insanejournal.com/) happy.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Torina, I hope this puts a smile on your face. :)

  
~

Love’s Sharp Claws

~

“How about this one?” Harry said, bending down to peer through the bars.

Severus heaved a sigh. “How about none at all?” he snapped. “I see no need to have a pet.”

“You could think of her as a familiar,” Harry replied, already sticking his finger through the bars to try to touch the fluffy, black kitten. “I bet she’ll grow up to be a fierce protector.”

“Indeed.” Severus rolled his eyes. “They start out adorable enough, I suppose, but then, before you know it, they’re clawing down curtains and destroying furniture.” He crossed his arms. “They aren’t so cute at that point.”

Harry was gesturing to the attendant and, while Severus scowled, he retrieved the kitten, cuddling it in his arms. “How can you resist that face?” he asked, holding it up to Severus.

Severus stared blankly at the creature, then Harry, for a long moment. “I see what this is,” he finally murmured. “A bonding of rapscallions.” He snorted. “Very well, on your head be it.”

The attendant drew up the paperwork, and minutes later they were leaving the pet shelter with one jet black kitten.

Harry was cooing at it, cuddling it close, and Severus stayed far away, knowing what was coming.

“Ouch!”

Severus looked up to see Harry sucking his finger in his mouth. He smirked. “Like all attractive things in this world, it has a dark side.”

To his surprise, Harry grinned and, leaning up, kissed Severus’ cheek. “Yeah, I guess it explains what I see in you, then, hm?”

Opening his mouth to utter a scathing reply, Severus instead looked down to see the kitten clutching his arm. It looked up at him and purred, and a moment later, it was lying in the crook of his arm.

“See? She likes you.” Harry, too, was purring, burrowing close. “She has good taste.”

Accepting the inevitable, Severus enfolded them both in his arms. Yes, love had sharp claws indeed.

~ 


End file.
